A gardening tool such as a grass trimmer has an operating handle and a power portion to couple with a battery pack. The operating handle and the power portion are constructed as two separate parts at present. This construction makes a waste of material, and a wire positioned between the operating handle and the power portion is often undesirably exposed.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.